Distributed computing has emerged as a promising solution to the inherent drawbacks of standalone computing. Bitcoin is an example of a distributed autonomous cryptocurrency system that provides a pragmatic engineered solution for arriving at a consensus in the face of trust and timing problems encountered in distributed networks. Decentralized exchanges for trading securities can also be implemented in a distributed network. Such exchanges can only support securities of a size too small to be practical compared to conventional centralized exchanges. As such, centralized exchanges remain the only practical means for trading securities.